


To Be Me

by Amatris



Category: Original Work
Genre: Other Additional Tags to Be Added, To Be Edited
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-11
Updated: 2019-12-11
Packaged: 2021-02-26 04:41:42
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 312
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21757729
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Amatris/pseuds/Amatris
Summary: At 18, in most places you become a legal adult.Suddently, you become OLD and ANCIENT to anyone younger than you but at the same time all the adults( the ones older than you anyways) keep trying to reassure you that you're still young and have plenty of life left, while reminding you of all the things you need to be responsible for.This I guess, is a story about that.Or maybe not a story but it is something about that
Kudos: 1





	To Be Me

**Author's Note:**

> Hi anyone who even reads this. I honestly don't know what this is but sometimes I randomly narrate things in my head and I wanted a safe place to put them. Also, I disliked having 0 works yet an ever growing number of bookmarks and wanted to start balancing them out.

How old are you?

How old do you feel?

Apparently I've survived and made to 18 earths years, give or take a few months. Well give to be more specific but there you go. And yet, I don't feel 18. I also don't look 18, which tends to lead to people also not treating me as such, but biologically and legally, I am 18.

I feel 12.

In england, it's about the age you leave primary school and start secondary. Nothing else remarkable happens then but it seems that secondary is the time you star, or at least try to start growing up. Of course at 12 to 17 you are still a child but really, it marks the beginnings of the Teenager™. Or maybe secondary school does, rather than age. No matter. I have not met any child prodigies yet. Anyways, its all besides the point. Its where you start learning for the examinations that surely will matter and affect your future. Its where most people apparently seem to have their first relationships. Its where you start finding out all the things that cause you to lose your childhood innocence. And thats the thing. I don't feel like any of that has happened. I may not be innocent anymore (but its aright, the internet does that to people somewhat) but mentally I don't feel prepared for the world. I'd still like to go play with my brother and my friends, to go round telling people I'd like to be an astronaut or an adventurer and just generally be a kid.

I think this is the point I say, I don't wanna be 18. I don't wanna hace to undergo exams or start making Important life decisions. But life goes on not giving a single fuck on how I feel and there we go. I will still have to make these decisions. 

**Author's Note:**

> I am no writer. A roleplayer perhaps, and someone who reads too much fiction.


End file.
